


Necessity

by junkiejuggie (haleashes)



Series: Necessity [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Homelessness, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Non-Asexual Jughead, Prostitution, Underage - Freeform, future jarchie probs, more prostitution defs, no idea where it'll lead, sad times for juggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleashes/pseuds/junkiejuggie
Summary: He'd figure it out. He always does.





	

He'd figure it out. He always does. He'd figure it out. He always does. He'd figure it out. He always does.  
He repeats it over and over again in his head like a mantra. He's been here before, the wandering, loitering, doing whatever he had to do for a warm bed and a fistful of cash. 

Jughead knew he had options, he knew if he was really desperate, really in trouble, that he could go to Archie. He didn't want it to come to that. Ever since the summer it hadn't been the same between them. They were just starting to get back into some semblance of a friendship. He couldn't mess that up by going to Archie for charity. So Jughead sits in Pops, writing, trying not to think too hard about where he was going to sleep that night. 

'Jug?' He hears Archie's familiar voice behind him. Jughead looks towards the voice.

'Archibald.' He says with a slight nod towards Archie.

Archie walks closer to Jughead with a curious look on his face. 

'It's late, why are you still here?'

'Dedication pays off, Arch.' Gesturing to the laptop in front of him. It's not a lie. Not really. 'Why are _you_ here so late?' 

Archie holds up a heavy Pops take out bag, 'Midnight snack.'

Jughead nods in understanding. There was an awkward moment of silence until Archie clears his throats and says, 'I should get home before my dad sends out search dogs. I'll see you at school tomorrow?'

Jughead nods and gives a thumbs up to Archie.

As the red headed boy leaves with a small wave, Jughead stares after him, takes a deep breath and turns back to his laptop.  
He hasn't written much tonight, just a few paragraphs. He saves what he has so far and shuts down his laptop. He needs to figure out a plan for tonight.

As Jughead was in the parking lot contemplating where to go, he heard a 'Hey kid' coming from where the dumpsters were. Jughead looked towards the voice and saw a shadowed figure of a man just past the dumpsters around the corner of Pops. 

'Hi?' Jughead said to to figure. 

He's been in this situation many times before. Unsure if it is an opportunity to jump at or one to run from. Jughead slowly walks towards the man, getting a better view of the guy. 

'Noticed your pack. Need a little help?'

Jughead looks at the man for a moment, the guy is actually somewhat handsome. Scruff on his face, short brown hair that is starting to grey. He's a bit taller than Jughead with a slightly muscular build. 

Biting his lip for a moment, taking in the man standing before him, Jughead quietly mutters, 'What kind of help are we talking here?'

The man smirks at Jughead, 'Well, considering you probably have everything you own in that bag there,' he nods his head, gesturing to Jugheads backpack, 'I'm guessing it's safe to assume you could use a bit of cash?' When Jughead doesn't say anything the man continues, 'and I could use,' he pauses, taking a step towards the teenager, dragging his eyes across Jughead body in an obscene way, 'a little company.'

Jughead knows how this goes. He knows what to do and how to do it. He still gets a rush when he does it. 

'Where?' Jughead asks.

The man looks past Jughead, scanning the parking lot and the surrounding area. When he notes the lack of other people around the man gestures with his head for Jughead to follow him. The teen follows him to the side of the building, its dark and there's only maybe ten feet of space between Pops and a chainlink fence. 

When the man stops and leans against the side of Pops, hands on his belt, watching Jughead, Jughead sets his backpack down on the gravel behind him and drops to his knees in front of the man. 

Jughead looks up and sees a smirk as hands undo the belt, button, and zipper before him. Jughead takes a deep breath and wets his lips. Before he knows it his mouth is full. Heavy and hard on Jugheads tongue, the mans cock leaks in the teens mouth. Jughead has done this before. His mouth is used to having a strangers length in it. 

After only a few minutes, the mans breath quickens as he thrusts into Jugheads mouth. A calloused hand comes up to his head, knocking off his beanie, grabbing a fistful of Jugheads hair.  
Jughead is drooling now, can't keep it in from the way the man is fucking his mouth. It's sloppy and dirty but Jughead is hard. He can't help it. He never can. He leaks in his jeans as the strange mans hips start to stutter and his mouth is suddenly full of cum. Warm and salty on Jugheads tongue, coating the back of his throat making him cough a bit when the cock is pulled out of his mouth. Jughead spits it to the gravel beside him and wipes his mouth as the man straightens himself out, zipping up his jeans, out of breath.

Jughead is putting his beanie back on, still on his knees, as he sees multiple bills fall in front of him on the gravel. 

'I like you.' The man says above him.

Jughead doesn't say anything as he shoves the bills into the pocket of his jeans when he gets to his feet again. 

'You around here a lot?'

'Sometimes.' Jughead replies with a non committal shrug.

'Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you around again.'

Jughead smiles slightly at the man. 

The man looks as if he's contemplating something, watching Jughead, before asking, 'Got a pen?'

Jughead nods and reaches into the front pocket of his backpack before producing a pen to the man.

Before Jughead has time to think, his hand is grasped and a phone number is being scribbled on the palm of his hand with a name that he can only assume belongs to the man. 

'Use it. You know, if you ever need a little help again.' The man says quietly to Jughead while handing the pen back. 

Jughead smiles and nods at the man, not saying a word. And then he's alone.

Picking up his backpack, Jughead walks back out to the parking lot of Pops. It's quiet, just the buzz of the neon lights in the night air. 

He counts the money the man gave him and thinks to himself that it might even be enough for an actual motel room for the night. One day at a time, he thinks. After tonight, he'd figure it out. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely be continuing this series in the near future. I'm kind of playing it by ear. This is the first actual story I have ever posted so thank you so very much for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is @scruffybuckybarnes!


End file.
